Last Hope
by crestfallenandlost
Summary: AU. Seto Kaiba is a dragon tamer, Yami Yugi is a spell caster. These two enemies and a third companion must work together until the wheel of fate has completed its turn. Rating may go up to 13 later...
1. Dragon Tamer

THIS FIC IS AN AU! Thanks. Oh, and I don't own any of the YGO cast of characters. However, I do own MY characters, like Kyr and Remi.

Alternate Universe: In this story, it's like…a medieval setting, but with monsters as the YGO cards, and spell casters that cast magic card effects. The occupation of the characters will be one of the YGO types, such as warrior, spell caster, fairy, etc.

Now on with the story!

The figure strode straight into the tavern, no hesitation. He had obviously been here before.

The bartender stared at the brunette, scared stiff. "W-what can I getcha?" he asked, trying to sound menacing. It didn't work.

Seto Kaiba glared at him, and shook his head. He glanced around the murky room, and took in his surroundings.

There was little room, for the whole tavern seemed to be teeming with people and tables. The square room was filled with shouting noises and a faint sound of music somewhere in the back. The customers looked as if they were half drunk, and a few were even asleep, their pockets picked. It looked as if no one would wake up to a clear and fresh morning.

Seto studied the crowd, looking for his client. After a few minutes of fruitless searching, he found what he was looking for.

The man sat in the front of what appeared to be a rather small stage. On it, a small boy played some kind of instrument. The man was studying him intently.

Taking in his exits and possible weapons, Seto made his way towards the onlooker.

The man turned around, hearing the footfalls of the teenage boy.

"Ye the legendary dragon tamer?" he asked in a gruff voice. Seto raised an eyebrow, noting the man's dull brown eyes and limp blonde hair. "Well, are ye? Speak up, me lad!"

"Dragon tamer, yes," Seto said coolly, "legendary?" He scoffed. "Let's get started."

The man grinned widely, and offered Seto a seat. He snapped his fingers, and the small performing boy stopped. "Here, boy," the man snarled. The small child inched towards the man, his head bowed. Seto looked away as the man slapped the boy. "Ye call that playing?" There was another slap. "This man here will teach ye a lesson or two."

Seto's head snapped back. "What?"

"Ye be tutoring him," the man said simply, waving the bartender over.

"I don't give out lessons," Seto said flatly, preparing to get up.

The man got up and sighed. "Well, we'll see about that." He shooed the bartender away, forgetting want he had wanted. He gestured for Seto to follow him outside, to the stables. Silently, the small boy followed his two elders.

"Where me manners?" the man exclaimed, laughing robustly.

"What manners?" Seto muttered, but the man didn't hear.

"I be Guno, musician," he said proudly. "And that small bastard be me sorry apprentice."

Seto yawned. This wasn't what he had come here for. It was time to leave.

Guno turned around as soon as he reached the stables. In his hands were two large grain sacks. They were not filled with grain, but with gold.

"Here be yer reward," he said, revealing many missing teeth.

Seto stared at the money. It wasn't that big of an amount compared to his savings, but still, it was at least thrice his normal awards. "All I have to do is teach the boy how to play?" Seto asked cautiously.

"Yes," Guno confirmed. "That's all. With me around, that is." When Seto gave him a weird, Guno explained. "That small feller," he said, indicating the child, "needs a beating more than once in a while. He be trouble, idiotic runt. He be lucky to even have an instrument!" Seto nearly guffawed. The 'instrument' was so beat up, he hadn't even recognized that it was a violin.

Seto took in the small trembling child. He was scrawny with pale blonde hair and hollow blue eyes. The color of his clothing was impossible to tell, not only because it was so tattered, but reused so many times.

"Play fer him," Guno ordered.

The child quickly raised his violin and placed his chin onto the chin rest. His bow hold is wrong, Seto thought, as the boy got ready to play. He instantly knew why: the kid's fingers were all bandaged hastily. Someone had crushed them. Seto felt his anger stir against Guno, but it quickly resettled. What do I care?

Notes flew out of the instrument with precision and intonation. The child played a short piece out of memory.

No emotion, no feeling, Seto thought with amusement. Kinda like me. Ever since his little brother had been killed, Seto had only found comfort in dragons.

"Well?" Guno fiddled with the grain sacks, reminding Seto of his reward.

Seto was silent, deep in thought. "I'll see," he finally said. He got up and motioned for the two to follow him. Seto took hold of the sacks of gold and slung them over his shoulders. He set off at his pace, expertly dodging the few citizens wandering around the stables. After passing by many colorful venders and a few duels, Seto came to a stop in front of his hotel. He walked right in, Guno waddling in behind him with the child in tow.

After checking in at the front counter, Seto led the way to his room, up at the top of the building. The building was only three stories, about five rooms on each floor, each a suite.

Once the threesome entered the room, Guno's jaw dropped. The room was lavishly decorated, with paintings hung up by experts and rugs laid out perfectly. The main room branched off into three different ones. One was the kitchen, a stone paved alchove-like area. Another was the bedroom, with two beds. The last was the latrine, with its new sewage system.

"Guno, go to the store across the street and asked for two dinner meals," Seto said, tossing to gold coins at the portly man. He plunked the sacks onto the ground, and asked Guno to get a luggage boy for him. Guno left with a snap, happy.

Seto heaved a sigh and remember the small boy. He turned towards him now. "What's your name, kid?" Seto asked bluntly.

The child bent down to his knees, bowing his head. "Whatever master shall like to call me." His voice was barely above a whisper. Seto frowned. He leaned down next to the boy, and took his chin in his hand.

The young student was terrified. Seto gently rubbed the child's throat, knowing immediately that his pupil had laryngitis. When he patted the boy's back gently, the young one winced and whimpered. Seto blinked. Within a few seconds, the child's shirt was off. Seto soon saw the cause of the boy's pain.

All over the boy's back were scars and lashes. Bruises and burns also stood out.

"What the?" Seto's brow furrowed. "Who did this?" But he knew the answer.

"Master Guno," the small boy said. "I…I was a bad boy," he whispered fearfully. Then his eyes grew wide. The child looked into Seto's cobalt eyes and asked, "Will master punish me for being a bad boy?"

Seto was stunned. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "No, never," he said quietly after much thinking. Slowly, Seto got up. "We need to get you cleaned and bandaged. We've got to go see a healer."

The child shivered. "No more whips?"

Again Seto was shocked. "Whips?"

The child looked up at the towering figure, and quickly bowed his heads. "I'm sorry, master. That was a dumb question."

Seto crouched down again, and gently lifted the child off the ground. "I swear, never will I hurt you with a whip, or any other device like that." He didn't want the child to go through what he had gone through. Somehow, a protective aura reached out from Seto, and latched onto the child in his arms. Without another word, Seto headed out the door. He did ask a question, and got an answer.

"What's your name? Your real name?"

"Kyr."

Well, what cha think? Did I rush? Forgive me if I did. Please R&R! Next chapter will be posted as soon as possible.


	2. Healer

Yay! I got a review! So happy! Thank you Leona Saclat for reviewing! You're my very first reviewer.

Now here's a recap from Dragon Tamer:

"What's your name? Your real name?"

"Kyr."

Chapter 2: Healer

Seto didn't waste any time looking around for a healer. He knew there was only one in town, and by a small twist of fate, it was his enemy.

Unconscious of all the shouts that followed his forced path, Seto arrived at his destination. He didn't bother to knock.

The tri-hair colored youth swirled around with a staff. At its point he found Seto Kaiba's throat. But for once, Kaiba made no move to change the situation.

"Help him." Seto thrust a little body towards Yami Yugi.

Flustered, Yami quickly took the boy and laid him on a bed. "You don't come bursting in here without warning, ya know!" Yami growled. He shook his head as Seto rolled his eyes. He turned his attention to his patient, and found perhaps too much of what he was looking for.

"W-what happened? What did you do to him?" Yami accused. Seto glared at him. "Did you do this to him?"

Seto shook his head, and pointed to the child. Yami hissed with annoyance and grabbed his staff. He started to peel off what was left of the child's clothing, who was shaking all the while.

Kyr didn't know who this stranger was. He was taking his clothes off! But, he knew better than to kick and squirm. The strange man then held a hand over him and started murmuring to himself.

After staring at the man's hair for some time, Kyr turned his view to the room. The hut was small but humble. It had a tiny stove complete with a pot and ladle. A table and two chairs were placed in a corner, a run laid out in the middle of the room. And in the middle stood his new master. Brunette, with steel blue eyes. Muscular build. Kyr shuddered, thinking of his earlier beatings. But then, his master's words rang out threw his head: "I swear, never will I hurt you with a whip, or any other device like that."

Kyr felt some of his fear melt away. At least for now. All of a sudden, a light engulfed him.

Seto watched impatiently as Yami finished his spell and burned Kyr's clothes. Kyr himself was sleeping in the bed, uneasily it seemed.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?"

Seto smirked. "Some idiot wants me to train him to be a dragon tamer."

"Probably to use the kid for money," Yami said bluntly.

Seto nodded. "It doesn't matter. I'm buying the kid from the owner."

"He's a slave?" Yami shook his head. "That's not right."

"At least we agree on something," Seto muttered.

"And if the guy refuses to sell? Then what?" Yami knew he was pushing it, but he had to know.

Silence. "I'll tell him that I'll report the kid's beatings to the authorities." Seto turned away from Yami, hiding his red face.

Yami stared into the fire. This Seto wasn't the one he knew. Was it possible that there was a good Seto?

There was a sound of blankets being mused.

"No," a weak cry came. The boy was having a nightmare. "No, don't go!" There was a cry of pain. "I hate the dark, stop… please…I promise I'll be good." There was a scream. Seto rushed to the boy's bedside.

Yami turned around just in time to see the child awaken and throw his arms around Seto's neck, crying. The healer watched the dragon tamer slowly wrap his own arms around the boy.

Seto tried to comfort the boy, whispering reassuring things into his ear and rubbing his back gently all the while.

The healer walked towards them, and placed a hand on the boy's forehead.

The boy tried to pull away.

Seto placed a hand on the boy's cheek. "It's okay, Kyr." The child went still. "Yami?" Yami resumed his act.

Kyr tightened his grip on his master's neck as the healer made the nightmares vanish. He shook in fear, sobbing silently into his master's tunic. The healer stroked his head. Kyr felt security and safety. He would be okay.

When Kyr stopped crying, he looked down at his hands. Seto sat down on the bed, still holding him. Yami pulled a chair beside them.

"I'm sorry, master!" Kyr said, burying his face into Seto's shirt once more. "I…I…Master G-Guno was…" Kyr's shoulders shook as he cried some more.

Seto took Kyr's chin and made him look at into his eyes. "Kyr, don't call me master anymore. You're not a slave."

Kyr's eyes grew wide. "But…"

"No," Yami interjected. "You were never a slave."

"You're going to be free, Kyr," Seto said, placing the child onto his lap. "You're going to be free."

Kyr rested his head on Seto's chest. "But I don't want to leave you." He looked up at Seto again. "Unless…am I a burden?"

"Are you kidding?" Seto bent down and kissed Kyr on the forehead. "You can stay with me if you want."

Kyr hestitated.

"What?"

"…" Kyr stared at Yami.

Seto was surprised, but not nearly as Yami.

"You want me to stay, too?" Yami gaped.

Kyr blushed, and nodded. He snuggled into Seto's chest and prepared to sleep, obviously tired.

"B-b-but…t-there's s-so much to c-consider. And all"

Seto shook his head as Yami continued to babble. "We'll leave as soon as he's all rested," he murmured.

Yami stood up and glared at Seto, or at least tried to. In the end, he sat down, murmuring something about insanity.

Another chapter finished! Well, review please! Thank you!


	3. Attack

I got more reviews! Thank you people! You guys are awesome.

Dark Wolf on a full Blood: Thank you for putting this on your list! You are one-of-a-kind!

Umbra: Thanks for the advice. I'll try my best to follow it.

zzzzzRecap:

"B-b-but…t-there's s-so much to c-consider. And all"

Seto shook his head as Yami continued to babble. "We'll leave as soon as he's all rested," he murmured.

Yami stood up and glared at Seto, or at least tried to. In the end, he sat down, murmuring something about insanity.

zzzzzzChapter 3: Attack

Kyr woke to a warm world. The usual pain and ache from his body never came. He felt wonderfully refreshed. Sitting up, he took a look around.

Seto sat in a chair next to him, sound asleep. The healer was crouching next to the fire, cooking. Whatever it was, it smelt good. He heaved a content sigh, and froze as Seto stirred.

"Someone's feeling better," Seto grumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Kyr stared at him, terrified. He had woken his master. Seto never made a move to hit him. He did, however, turn around and say things to the healer.

"Yami, what're you cooking?"

The healer, Yami, grinned evilly. "What? Does it smell good?"

Seto scowled at him. _Maybe he isn't so bad, _he thought. He thrust the comment out of his mind, remembering the incident.

zzzzzz

Yami stood up, holding a bleeding dragon in his arms. Seto stared at all the blood. The healer murmured a spell, and the dragon screamed. It flailed wildly, before going still. Nine-year-old Seto watched in horror as Yami dumped the dragon on the ground.

zzzzzz

A rumbling brought Seto back to the present. Kyr blushed as his stomach demanded food.

"I-I…sorry…" Kyr stared dejectedly at his hands, trying to ignore the gnawing hunger.

Someone shoved a bowl into his lap. The surprised child looked up and saw Yami standing over him. The healer glared, looking embarrassed.

"Hurry up and take," he said. "I haven't got all day."

Kyr quickly took the bowl into his hands, the aroma teasing his belly.

"Careful. It's hot." Kyr heeded the advice, blowing on a spoonful before swallowing it. It was sooo good.

Seto watched in amusement as the child ate the soup with vigor. He looked up in disbelief as Yami offered him a bowl.

"You've gotta be hungry," Yami said with a lopsided smile. "You've been sitting in that chair for at least four hours."

Seto didn't say anything as he took the soup, trying not to look thankful. Yami smiled to himself as he ate his own share.

zzzzzz

Kyr was asleep, cleaned and bandaged afresh. The bath hadn't been too bad.

Seto watched the child sleep peacefully, hoping that he was having good dreams.

"Well, are you going to tell me where I'm headed?" Yami asked bluntly.

"You mean you're actually coming?" Seto turned his gaze towards the healer.

Yami grew red in the face. "The kid…he's…interesting."

"What do you mean?"

Yami sighed. "I can't get away without saying the truth, huh?" Seto shook his head with a rueful smile. "He's got a vast amount of magic in him."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "So? You need magic to tame dragons properly."

The healer scoffed. "You barely have any, and yet you do pretty well."

Glaring at Yami, Seto gritted his teeth and continued, "I don't think Kyr will tame dragons. I don't think"

"That's true. Ya don't do it very often."

Within a split second, Yami found a rather sharp piece of metal at his throat. "Loose the jokes, healer." Seto retracted the blade, easing it back into his cape. "He won't become a dragon tamer."

Yami rubbed his throat, checking for damage. "Why?" There was none.

Seto shrugged, leaning back in his chair. He clasped his hands behind his head. "Kyr doesn't have dragon sense."

The door slammed open. Guno ran in, with three others. One had a wide sword, with his violet hair tied back in a ponytail. The warrior also had a fiery look in his eyes. Next to him stood a fiend. He sported long, curved horns with an even longer tail. His green and yellow eyes glared at the healer. The third figure was a female fairy. Her body glistened with orange sparks, and her hair seemed as if it were moss.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Yami shouted, jumping to his feet.

"That's him!" the fairy yelled, pointing to Yami.

Guno stared at Seto. "Dragon tamer?"

Seto frowned, standing himself. "What the heck are you doing?"

The previous owner of Kyr shook his head, as if trying to rid himself of illusions. "Master Dragon Tamer! What…what are you doing here with this evil man…" he trailed off, seeing Kyr stir awake in the bed behind Seto.

"Evil man?" Seto exchanged looks with Yami. "What did he do?"

The fiend looked outraged. "He spelled Jerig! All she talks about now is him! Our Jerig hated spell casters until she met you!" he spat, glowering at Yami.

"All I did," Yami hissed, "was help her. She had a friggin' stab wound in arm, with the knife still in there!"

Guno clenched his fists. "Oh, yea? While ye were healing her, ye snuck some love potion in, didn't cha?" He charged without warning. A flash of light illuminated the room, blinding the warrior and fiend.

"Seto, hurry up!" Yami yelled over the chaos. His words were wasted. Seto had already knocked the female and warrior unconscious. There was a scream behind him. Who was behind him, though? It took a moment to register.

"Kyr!"

Sorry about the cliffhanger, even if it's not that great. I also apoligize for the short chapter. I had a rough day today. Dad saw my report card for midterms and belted me. Sometimes it not fair. I mean, for crying out loud, I'm 10 and in the 8th grade! Sorry, just feel so crummy. I look forward to the reviews though!


	4. Dragon

Hey peeps, I'm back. Sorry that I didn't update sooner. That B in history really ticked off my dad, and so he banned me from computers until the weekend.

I'd like to thank:

Umbra: Thank you so much for all the advice, and this time, I spell checked. grin

zzzzzzzRecap of Chapter 3:

"Seto, hurry up!" Yami yelled over the chaos. His words were wasted. Seto had already knocked the female and warrior unconscious. There was a scream behind him. Who was behind him, though? It took a moment to register.

"Kyr!"

zzzzzzzChapter 4: Dragon

The steel felt cold against his skin. He began to quiver in fear. He tried to apologize to Seto and Yami, but Guno pushed the knife harder on his throat whenever he attempted to speak.

"Give up, ye traitors!" Guno yelled, gesturing wildly to his captive, Kyr.

Seto glared at Guno, halting. The fiend came up to the dragon tamer, grinning. He punched Seto in the stomach.

"Drop the weapon," the fiend ordered. When Seto just glared at him, the fiend brought up a knee to the dragon tamer's midsection.

Seto gritted his teeth in pain with loathing in his eyes. He dropped the small steel blade in his hand. The weapon hit the ground with a clatter.

Yami was worse for wear. The fairy kept blinding him with her ability to create light, creating black spots in the healer's vision. She was giggling, toying with him. Out of rage, Yami struck out and grabbed the fairy's tail. With a squeak, the fairy shuddered as she was thrown across the room.

The fiend dove for the healer, angry. "Don't you dare defile her with your touch!" he yelled, slamming Yami onto the ground.

zzzzzzzzzzz

Yami was pissed at this stupid creature. He raised a fist and bopped the fiend on the head, knocking him out. He stood up and brushed himself off before joining Seto.

"What do you want, Guno?" Seto asked, his eyes deadly cold.

Guno looked around wildly at his fallen allies. He growled at the dragon tamer and the healer. He backed up, producing rope. Tying Kyr around the neck while keeping an eye on the two figures was hard, but the task was accomplished in time. Guno then kicked the trembling child to a corner.

When the blow hit flesh, Yami and Seto both jerked forwards, but stopped as Guno applied more pressure to the knife, drawing blood.

"Show me, dragon tamer, your source of power." Guno was grinning like a bad gambler. "SHOW ME!"

Seto thought for minute, but glancing at Kyr's frightened form, his mind was made up almost instantly.

The dragon tamer slowly slid a hand into his coat, and slid out a small wooden stick. It was an intricately carved instrument, with dragon designs running up and down all around.

Shooting another look at Guno, Seto placed the instrument in his mouth, and blew a few notes.

zzzzzzz  
Kyr wasn't prepared for the pain that he felt. His eyes grew wide as his back soared with a burning feeling. He felt as if he was on fire. There was a cracking sound as he screamed bloody murder; pale blue light illuminated the room. Two forms rose out of Kyr's back, arching. He screamed again, the fire burning all senses. Crystallized feathers fell towards the ground. Kyr had grown a pair of wings.

Guno's eyes lit up with wonder. He grinned, thinking of all the money he could have by selling the child. All the money, all the gold. How such rum could he buy? What about a big mansion? Would he be recognizied as an important figure for dragon development or mutation?

Yami wasted no time. He muttered a spell, paralyzing Guno as he started laughing manically. Worry struck his every sense as Kyr crumpled to the ground. Seto was already at the boy's side. Yami quickly joined him.

"Oh, my god!" Seto let out a chain of curses. "What have I done?"

"Nothing, you didn't know," Yami said as he examined the boy's eyes.

Kyr whimpered, shaking badly. "It hurts."

Seto clenched his fists. He quickly grabbed the dragon taming device and placed it at his lips. A sweet tune reached the child's ears, lulling him to sleep. Seto felt his hopes run high again as the wings retracted back into Kyr's back.

Yami placed a hand at Kyr's forehead. The child had a running fever. He closed his eyes. His hands got to work, casting a spell to help with the boy's high fever.

After a blinding light filled the room, Seto checked Kyr again for wounds.

"Let's get him to a bed," Seto murmured as Yami finished. Yami nodded.

"He needs rest." Yami looked around at his trashed hut. "Somewhere other then here, too."

Seto agreed. "We can use one of my aquintence's house. To regroup as well as hide."

Yami grimly started setting the room straight, collecting medicines and supplies as he did. Once Seto was ready to go, Yami locked up the hut, and threw the key into some nearby bushes.

Thank you for all the reviews!


End file.
